The Astronomy Tower
by LONDON NIGHTANGEL
Summary: We all know the Astronomy Tower has lots of important event happen on it. But could we have missed one that will change the fate of the Wizarding World? What happens when our favorite bookworm isn't as innocent as she seems? And what if the Slytherin Prince isn't as cold and aloof as we thought? What happens when they dance together in secret? And how does this relate to the world?
1. Prologue

Okay... So this is my first piece of work. It is going to be a small drabble. The pairing is: Hermione and Draco. Let's get rolling people. Oh and... Read & Review. **-London** out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs all to Miss Rowling.

* * *

It was a cold night it was very chilling. This was a good thing. It meant that no one would be up on the Astronomy Tower, which was a perfect place for two secret lovers to meet. Secret lovers? Ah, yes. Two people that hated each other the most. Or so the world thought.

A shadow was framed on the marble floor. You could see it fumbling with some sort of contraption. Then... There was sound. A waltz, to be precise. So the shadow became more definite with the clouds moving away from the moon. A girl dancing with an imaginary partner. She was humming in tune with the music. As she was dancing another figure came up behind her, a more male looking one.

He got close up behind her and twirled her around and into his arms. She let out a small gasp before he started dancing with her. They danced and danced and danced. And soon when they knew they had to leave they danced one more slow dance. As it ended the girl rested her head against his chest and sighed a burdened sigh.

"I don't want to go back, Dragon."

The man rested his chin on top of her head and whispered gentlely, "I know, love. I know you don't. If I could, I would stay frozen in this moment forever."

She closed her eyes tight and whispered the truth, "But we can't, Dragon..." She moved her head so that she was looking up at him with mournful eyes as the sun rose up to start a new day.

He sighed looking deep into her eyes and his fingers found the bottom of her chin tilting it up a bit, "Then I just guess you'll have to go through the day knowing that I love you." With that her kissed her. It was a sweet tender kiss that they never wanted to stop. But they did.

As they pulled away she whispered, "I love you too, Dragon."

With that the two separated, she grabbed a small phonograph and put it in her pocket. They looked at each other one last time, full of longing. In the next instant they moved away from the tower, their tower, and went there seprate ways.

The last that the tower had seen of them that night, was the sun shining on brown and blond hair racing away.


	2. Blood and Body: Ch 1

Okay! Here is the next bit in what I hope I can continue on! I'm shocked at myself really. I didn't think I would do another one for this. Read & Review Please. -**London **out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did... well you just have to read my profile.

* * *

She walked through the halls. Hermione _really _had to get to History of Magic. She didn't want to be late for Binns class. Apparently they were going to be doing some research into their magical history. _How _they were going to do that? She didn't know and wanted to find out. She was almost to the classroom when she was pulled in to an empty classroom. She gasped, but it was muffled by the hand over her mouth.

Once she was pushed away from the person and the door had closed, she whipped around to look at the person. That and to hex them into tomorrow. She saw them putting silencing charms up. As she was about to start to hex the person, they turned around.

Silver eyes looked at her before a blond eyebrow raised sarcastically saying, "Classic Granger. Eager for class are you?"

She glared at him for a second before saying, "I actually want to further myself. Unlike some pureblood idiots that I know."

Malfoy glared back at her before his lips started to twitch. In a second they were laughing hard rolling on the ground, almost.

When she finally caught her breath she asked, "Draco? Why did you pull me in here?"

He straightened up and replied, "Can't a guy see his gorgeous girlfriend?" When she looked at him he went onto the other reason, "Fine. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the Astronomy Tower tonight?"

Hermione nodded slowly before sighing, "I would love to. But, surprisingly, Harry and Ron are noticing that I'm gone more often. Or more tired. There's only so much I can blame on over-studying for OWLS. Though I do need to work on my homework, so I don't fall behind."

Draco nodded at her understandingly, "I'm having that problem too. _Not_ the problem with friends, but the OWL studying. I think we should take a week to mislead them. I can always pull you away so we can find out when we can meet again."

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Dragon. For understanding, that is."

He smiled at her and said ruefully, "I never should have told you that my childhood nickname was Dragon."

All he got in reply was laughter before they both went their way.

All together, it was a normal meeting for this secret pair.

* * *

"-So that is why Professor Snape is here today," Binns finished.

Hermione nodded in understanding. They would brew a potion in Potions that would basically give you your family tree, when you mixed it with your blood and put a couple drops on a blank piece of parchment. They would get credit in Potions for completing it, and they would get to know their family history. She was eager to learn if she had any witches of wizards in her blood line. This was just the precursor though, they would go into detail about wizarding houses among other things.

She looked around and was surprised to find that the rest of the class had managed to stay awake. Then again, Professor Snape was here. _You really don't want to fall asleep in the same room as him_, she reckoned.

As the bell rang, she gathered her stuff up. She proceeded to walk to the Great Hall for lunch, she chattered about the assignment with Harry and Ron.

"-I really don't see the point. After all I got a look at Percy and Bill's parchment. It was boring!" Ron moaned.

Harry chuckled and patted Ron on the back, "I'm interested to learn about my family's history. My Aunt and Uncle haven't said much about my parents or grandparents. And what they have said wasn't nice or was a lie."

She nodded at them as she sat down and started to eat lunch. As the boys talked about Quidditch or about how horrible Umbridge was, her thoughts wandered elsewhere. She wondered if she could possibly have a magical person in her blood line. If every other muggleborn did, then there could be a break through. What if being descended from a witch or wizard made a muggleborn more likely to be magical? It was an interesting thought. She would probably find out soon. With them working on the potion in both History of Magic and Potions, it should be done in two or three days.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

* * *

It was painful, but they managed to do it. He had regained his body back. After that little find they had made, he knew that it was incredibly foolish of him to make them. That and Severus telling him that Dumbledore had started searching. He was glad that Severus had managed to swap out the real diary for a fake one that could still pass as a Horcrux. He was still mad at Lucius for almost having a part of his soul die. But he was glad that his most loyal friend had managed to save it. It was a pity the Great Snake got murdered. He would have another reason to want to kill Potter.

He felt much better. He had got some of his friends out of Azkaban, including his wife. It had been blamed on Sirus. (He would have to send him an apology through Regulus) Sirus who was on his side. He had been convinced by his brother Regulus. Regulus was still alive, due to the fact that he needed a friend that would have no ties and could work as an actual shadow. He would be able to do more things for him without being looked at as suspicious. He was touched that he would do that for him. Then again, the death of his wife had struck Regulus hard.

He was looking forward to a night with his wife, back as himself. He let himself be extremely happy, not caring one bit that his only Horcrux could tell. He was just glad that he could function normally with that one piece still missing. He would, of course, capture Potter and take his soul back. Before killing him, that is. Oh, he would do it the muggle way, with knifes and fire. There was no chance that he'd let himself be hit by the killing curse again.

Oh yes, Dumbledore would rue the day he made this little war personal. Or else his name wouldn't be Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	3. Daily Prophet Truth: Ch 2

Well, my little drabble is apparently growing. Hmm. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Though if you're going to insult me, please login so I can explain my reasons. I don't take offense at the last review I had. Actually, it inspired me. I understood why you might say that, but if you _had _logged in I would have been able to explain to you. Anyways... Read & Review. -**London **out.

**_Oh, by the way! In order to get my writer's hand writing, I need some feedback on what you like and what you don't like/ needs improvement. I prefer the latter one. So please review!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Voldemort would have won the war.

* * *

_The next day..._

* * *

**"Sirus Black and Azkaban Escapees attack Muggle town demolishing it!"**

* * *

That was what the title of the Daily Prophet read, the next morning. Hermione raised an eyebrow at it. They were still blaming Sirus? No surprise there. She wondered why the Death Eaters would attack the muggle town. Besides, for fun. She grabbed her paper and stuck it under her arm. She had no classes to go to, as it was a Saturday. She casually made her way out of the Great Hall, after giving the signal to Draco. She wanted to see his view on the attack.

Soon he was walking beside her down a hallway. He grabbed her arm and stopped saying, "What's up? I thought we were going to have a break for a week."

She smiled slightly before showing him the paper, "What's your opinion?"

He read through it a bit before looking up at her, "Impossible."

She looked at him incredulously, "Impossible?"

As he opened his mouth to reply, another voice spoke before him:

"What's impossible?"

They both whirled around to see Harry standing there looking at them suspiciously.

"Harry!?"

"Potter!"

Harry walked up to them speaking, "I was wondering where you've been going Hermione. When Malfoy left the Great Hall shortly after you, I got suspicious. So I followed him. I'm surprised that you two aren't at each other's throats. Then again, I suppose you've been seeing each other often. But, impossible?" He turned to look at Hermione, "You aren't pregnant are you?"

Hermione looked shocked, "What? No! It's nothing like that! But we shouldn't be speaking here!"

As Hermione and Draco started walking further down the hallway, Harry followed, "Why?"

Draco sneered, "Because Potter. The walls have ears."

Harry nodded. Soon they found an empty classroom. They walked in and warded it against listening ears. When they all sat down on desks, Harry spoke first:

"Okay, spill the beans."

Hermione answered before Draco this time, deciding to be honest as well as that the news coming from her would likely be better than Draco, "Well, Harry. Draco and I made a... truce if you will, last year. We started to meet each other on the basis of the other breaking truce protocols. I'm not sure when it happened, but one night we were down in the kitchens. We spend the entire night talking about ourselves and laughing. We got to know each other. We decided to be friends shortly after, because we had so much in common. We, of course, had to continue to mislead everybody into thinking that we hated each other. When the Dark Lord came back, we had to be even more cautious. Somehow we still managed to correspond during the summer, writing letters.

I managed to hide it from Ron and we came back to school. When I came back I was unsure of how to react to Draco. I didn't want to be friends, I wanted more. Draco wanted the same thing. And after one awkward night we did just that. We became more than friends. We kept up appearances, but we have been..." She shifted a bit looking at Draco for approval. He nodded, "Meeting. It's why I've been more tired and been gone late at night. And before you voice your disapproval, I want to state some things.

I really like Draco, Harry. In fact, I love him. He's been nothing, but kind to me. We've made up for past years. It was never really him saying those things. It was just what Lucius had beaten into his brain. It was also a type of defense mechanism. We've taken it slow and we haven't..." She blushed fiercely, "done _anything. _We have just been dancing and enjoying each other's company. We have, I'll admit, kissed sometimes. But we both understand what things could occur and we have decided not to go too far, until we graduate. And even then, we both want to get married.

We have lots of things to deal with right now, Harry. I understand if you hate me and want to tell Ron. I would understand you never wanting to be my friend again, because I've betrayed you. I just wanted you to know my reasons."

Harry just looked at her considerately. He fiddled a bit with his hands, looking down. Draco was staring at him like a hawk while he gentle rubbed circles on her hand. Draco had taken hold of it sometime during her speech. Hermione looked at Harry for a few more seconds before sighing and lowering her head.

Harry cleared his throat, "I'll admit that you have some good points. I can see that Draco cares for you," He gestured towards their hands, "And... I'm okay with it."

Draco's jaw dropped, "You are?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I am. I will keep it a secret. I can see why you would want to hide it Hermione. These are dangerous times. It _was_ very Slytherin of you. But then again, who am I to speak?"

Draco closed his jaw straightening up, "What do you mean, Potter?"

Hermione answered with a smile, "He was almost sorted into Slytherin. If it wasn't for you he would have been."

Draco looked at her before chuckling, "The Golden Boy of Griffindor in Slytherin? My, my Potter. Maybe there is hope for you left."

Harry smirked, "Oh, you don't know the half of it," he said cryptically.

They all laughed, relaxing.

Once they stopped Harry spoke again, "Okay. So what is impossible?"

"Oh!" Hermione said handing Harry the Daily Prophet, "Draco was saying that it was impossible that the Death Eaters could have done it."

Harry looked up at Draco, remembering that he was a Death Eater's son, "Are you sure? Voldemort was very happy last night."

Draco flinched at the name, looking at Harry suspiciously, "How do you..." He droned off, eyes darting up at Harry's scar briefly, before continuing, "Never mind. They couldn't possibly have been there, because they were at a party all night."

"A muggle killing party?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco said disgusted, "It isn't in their principles. They were at some celebratory party all night. They were required to stay all night, at head quarters."

"Really?" Harry asked, "Then why was Voldemort happy? _Really _happy?"

Draco flinched then stared at Harry, "Why don't you tell me?"

Harry opened his mouth before blushing.

Hermione looked at him before turning to Draco, "What do you mean by 'it isn't in their principles' ?"

Draco sighed, "Everyone's got a twisted view of them. I don't know how to explain it to you well. You'd have to talk to someone like my Mother or Father. But basically, it's kinda about revenge."

Harry looked at Draco before saying, "So revenge made Voldemort kill my parents?"

Draco flinched and looked at Harry furiously, "You don't know what happened!"

Harry stood up, "I don't!? I was there!"

"Yes!" shouted Draco standing up, "He didn't want to kill your parents! He wanted to kill _you!_"

Harry started to growl and Hermione stood up looking at Harry gentlely, "What do you mean Draco?"

Draco looked at Hermione saying, "As that one muggle saying goes: An eye for an eye. Can you figure the rest out?"

Harry and Hermione looked shocked. They looked at each other.

Hermione laughed nervously, "You don't mean-?"

"Yes!" Draco snapped.

Harry said, "The Order would never-!"

"They did."

Hermione fidgeted, "What child did they murder?"

"My cousin."

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

* * *

He was enjoying a glass of wine and a good book when someone knocked on the door, "Come in!" He called marking his place in the book and closing it. He was surprised when he saw Sirus Black standing in front of him, "Sirus! What's the honor?"

Sirus smiled, "I wanted to say that it was fine. That and I wanted to get out of that blasted, order infested, house!" He snarled before calming down saying, "You look good."

He smiled, "Thank you. Why don't you sit down?" When Sirus did he continued, "How's Moony?"

Sirus shrugged, "Fine. It was a bit rough without me, but he's doing well. I enjoyed seeing my brother again. It's been a while."

He nodded, "I'm a bit worried about you."

"You are?"

He took a sip of the wine he had before continuing, "Yes. Having your godson be on the other side must be harsh."

Sirus paled, gulping, "Yes. It is. I don't hate him. I don't want you to kill him. After all he's Moony and mine's cub. He's all we have left of Lily-flower," He raised an eyebrow at Sirus, "Don't get me wrong! I _loathe _the Order! They killed my sister-in-law and my unborn nephew! But I still love my godson and don't want to see him die."

He nodded, thinking, "Well... If you can get him on our side, I might spare his life. He _is _a powerful wizard. We need people like him on our side."

Sirus seemed to light up like a child on Christmas, "Thank you! I hope I can bring him to his senses."

"So do I."

Sirus jumped up and started to pace, "It's going to be hard. They're keeping me locked up in that house. They also keep watch on me when I talk to Harry. They keep watch on me constantly. I don't know whether it's because I'm reckless, a wanted criminal, they think I might make Harry independent, or if they suspect that I'm friends with you. Either way, I have to go before they find out I'm missing. There's only so much time you can spend with a hippogriff," As Sirus headed towards the door and opened it, he stopped and said before leaving, "We never should have lost two children to Dumbledore."

SMACK!

Even though Sirus wasn't there, he nodded, "We never should have."


	4. Revelations and Rants: Ch 3

Yeah! Wow. This isn't dead and buried in some graveyard. I was writing this and it's pretty long. I'm rather proud. Though I can't wait to revise this whole thing, it's like an emotional rollercoaster- from weeping to stabbing people in the eyes with wands. Sorry for the wait. I didn't have anyone review so I had no idea if I did well. That and I didn't have anyone hate on this story (I almost cried when that didn't happen). I must say that I don't care if your reviewing this minutes after I post it or years later (It will help when I revise it). I don't care if you don't think I value your opinion (I do). If you think you are the god of the universe or some lowly creature that should be ignored or stomped on- Please I value your opinion. If you need help getting started answer these questions: What to you dislike about my story? What do you like? What do you think sounds fake? Where do you see this going? Can you determine what my clues mean and tell me what has happened? When do you want me to kill Dumbledore? How do you want me to kill him? Would you rather I didn't kill him at all? Can you tell me what everyone's been avoiding, and why it might affect them? I've given you questions and clues, now- **PLEASE** Read & Review! –**London **out.

OH! I put a place in here. Please don't chuck tomatoes at me! -holds hands up- Because I'm ready -takes out wand and strikes a super cool dueling pose-

(Note: I have a poll up on my profile please take it- thanks)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did own it, then there would be werecats and siblings of Harry in it. (Maybe one and the same…) Since there are neither, I hope all you smart and beautiful people out there realize that I do not own it.

* * *

SMACK!

Hermione was shocked when Draco had ran out of the room. Not to mention that the 'little' bombshell he had left with Harry and her was quite appalling.

"Hermione…" Harry's voice broke through to her, "Do you… Do you really think that the Order killed Draco's cousin?"

Hermione looked up at Harry, "Honestly… Draco would never lie about something like that. I know you've only know him for a small bit, but he wouldn't ever lie about family members like that. And I've been around Draco… I know when he's lying," She took a deep breath, "I think it's safe to assume that The Order did kill his cousin."

Harry shifted uneasily, "I don't think that The Order would try to kill one of Andromeda's kids. So that must mean that The Order killed Bellatrix LeStrange's child," He shivered visibly, "Who would want to have a kid with her? I would feel sorry for that child if they lived. I mean… Bellatrix is insane!"

"Harry! A child is a child no matter who their parents are! And I'm sure someone found her attractive… Like her husband what's-his-face… Rudolph something… And did it ever occur to you that she went off the edge when her child was killed?" She glared at him.

Harry looked properly scolded and said meekly, "It didn't. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, he was an idiot but he meant well. Though the talk of that murdered innocent was something that she didn't want to dwell upon. She took a deep breath and directed the conversation where it needed to go.

"We have more important matters to discuss, though. The Order has indeed killed an innocent. So what we need to do is decide whether we want to remain on that side."

Harry looked at her slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

"Do you really want to remain on a side that murdered a child? Why shouldn't we go to- to Voldemort's side?"

Harry's eyebrows leapt off his face, "I can see why we might want to join them, but what do we know? We don't know what their true goal is. We don't know what they will do to achieve it. And if they still persecute Muggle-borns, then you'll be in danger!"

"I know the risks, but what if they're good? What if they're better than the Light?"

"I don't think Voldemort could ever be good… Hermione, I saw him! He looked like a human snake! His eyes glowed red! He seemed to radiate evil!"

Hermione put her hands up, "Okay, okay. We'll stay neutral, alright?"

Harry took a few deep breathes and nodded, "Yeah."

"We'll stay neutral, until we can find out which side offers the better deal."

Harry looked at her uncertainly before giving a single nod, "It's a Slytherin move, just what we need. We need to look out for ourselves. Though…"

"Though what?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"What about Padfoot, Moony, and Ron?" Harry asked her with big eyes.

Hermione thought for a moment before deliberately thinking her thoughts through into words, "Well… We don't know if Ron could really be our friend, or not. We'll have to keep an eye on him. And if he is indicating that he isn't our true friend, we'll distance ourselves from him. Padfoot and Moony go hand in hand. We could talk to them to find out why they are in The Order. We'd have to do it inconspicuously. One problem with that is that Umbrige is watching all means of communication."

Harry nodded crestfallen, before he bolted up in excitement, "Of Course! Padfoot gave me a gift over Christmas break! You cautioned me against opening it! What if it's a mean of communication?"

She grinned, "Brilliant! We'll have to check that! One last thing to talk about, though."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we know that Voldemort is back. We don't know what his ideas are, besides revenge. We know that Dumbledore knows that Voldemort is back, too! He's reenacted The Order. We know that they are preparing to go to war with each other! But what else do we know?"

"Uh… That Voldemort doesn't have a nose? Really Mione, I don't know."

She smiled at him winningly starting to pace in front of him, "We know that they haven't bothered to train you. You, who is supposedly going to face the darkest Dark Lord of the century! They haven't bothered to train you! We need to be skilled in combat and healing if we want to survive this war! They haven't started training us, so we need to take it into our own hands!"

"Yeah!" Harry shouted with emotion, "We need to take matters into our own hands!"

Hermione smiled, "We also need to work on your Oclumency," As Harry started to groan, she continued, "Not only will it protect your mind from invasion, it will also help you organize your thoughts and remember things. How do you think I remember so much from my books? I already knew how to meditate, and Oclumency is just like that! It's the magical version of meditation. I had Draco teach it to me, and I can teach you!"

Harry looked at her cautiously, "I don't know, Mione. I'm learning it with Snape and it's not helping. I think it's making things worse."

Hermione hissed, "That's because he isn't teaching you properly! If anything, he's probably tearing down any natural Oclumency barriers you have. I assure you that putting defenses up doesn't hurt! I always thought you'd be a natural at Oclumency! I'll help you build up your Oclumency barriers and we'll both learn how to fight."

* * *

For the rest of the weekend Harry and Hermione dodged Ron and researched. They looked for books with Offensive, Defensive, and Healing Spells and Charms. They had many Hexes and Curses written down that they wanted to learn and Healing charms that would be useful on the battlefield. They also had a bunch of books about Counter-curses. Hermione also started training Harry in Oclumency, in a classroom that they deemed 'theirs'. They transfigured desks into mats and dummies and they also wrote their train schedule on the board, which they had placed a charm over to keep anyone from seeing what it really said. It made the writing look like runes theory. They knew that they needed a more secretive and protected meeting place/ training room, but for now it would have to do. All in all it was a very busy weekend.

Hermione also had things on her mind. Sure, not much time was pasted, but she was worried about Draco. Her dragon seemed to have been avoiding her. She bumped into him, quite literally, in the library and she was about to start talking to him, when he ran out of the library. She was shocked and any other encounter she had with him, planned or unplanned, he always managed to get away. She was quite furious when he did it through the first two days of the week.

She could understand that talking about his deceased cousin might trigger some emotions in him, that he didn't want to feel. She didn't understand why they thought that emotions equaled weakness! It was absurd! Granted, you wouldn't want the enemy to know your secrets and your weakness, but she wasn't the enemy! Wasn't she?

After many encounters with Draco in History and Potions, bumping into each other when getting potions ingredients, she had enough. She knew she should be enjoying herself making the Bloodline Potion, but she really couldn't when Draco was avoiding her. She wanted to be there for him and he wouldn't let her. She finally snapped after the last class of the day on Tuesday, which also happened to be Potions. After the Griffindors and Slytherins all exited the room, she acted. She grabbed his arm and forced him to walk with her down a hallway where she knew there would be an empty classroom. Once he started resisting, she stunned him and levitated him into the room where she wanted to have their talk.

"Enervate!"

Draco gasped, coming back into consciousness. He immediately tried to exit, but she had spelled the doors shut, only to be opened by her. Finally shoving and banging against the door; and finding he had no wand, he turned around fuming.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yelled at her.

She took a deep breath to keep from yelling right back, "I wanted to talk to you. This was the only way I saw it happening, since you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoid-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Running away the moment you see me, isn't-"

"Malfoys do not run away! We strategically-"

"Run away!" He glared at her, "I know that you've been avoiding me for a reason," Draco made to interrupt, but Hermione stopped him with her next words, "BUT! I don't care! You don't have to talk about it! I just want my dragon back. I want to see him smile and be happy again," She sighed and took out his wand, handing it back to him.

He took it and looked at her before hugging her and whispering into her ear, "Sorry, I worried you."

She smiled into his chest, her eyes watering up, "It's 'kay."

He shook his head, "No. I shouldn't have been avoiding you like that. It's just… I don't like talking about my cousin. I start wondering what it would have been like with him alive. I wonder if he would have been a good Quidditch player. I… I just wonder what it would have been like with him alive. It drives me insane. All those ifs… But now… Now I have you. I shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity. I just didn't want you to see this side of me. To see how weak I am and hate me for it or to think less of me."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, "Draco… I would never hate you! And I would never think less of you! You're my dragon. My Protector. I love you."

He looked at her. He had tears in his eyes, but only one had escaped and was trailing down his face. His eyes showed fear and hope. Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks and she looked at him with eyes full of love.

They broke apart and wiped tears away, trying to act like that emotional scene had occurred. Hermione took down the ward on the door that was keeping them in. They both shifted nervously, looking at each other.

Hermione decided to break the silence by saying, "Wow. I can't wait until tomorrow, when the Bloodline Potion is finished!"

Draco smirked in said in an 'I am holier than thou' voice, "I already know my bloodline. It's impressive how long and magical it is."

She chuckled and said, "Draco I didn't know! I thought you'd show it to me first!"

He looked at her for a second, smirking, before they bursted out laughing.

Everything turned out wonderful. She only hoped that tomorrow was dull and boring.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

He was contemplating. He contemplating was never a good thing. He was looking back on his conversation with Sirius.

"Harry Potter…" He mused aloud, "What a problem you are, my little horcrux… Is you dying a good thing? Or is it bad? I need that last piece of my soul back, my little horcrux… I also need revenge… What would it be like to have you on our side? You're powerful… Yes we've only seen each other once, but I could tell. You would be great on our side. The light would be devastated. They would have lost their hero. The Boy-Who-Lived… Aren't you tired of being made to be the hero? Never having a normal life? Having compulsions placed on you by your peers? Living with people who would beat your magic out of you? Muggles! Muggles that would happily kill you. But they restrain… On Dumbledore's orders. On Dumbledore's orders, they beat you! Rape you! Tarnish a beautiful gem! Yes… I've seen through your eyes Harry Potter. I wouldn't wish even _that _upon my enemies… Why, my little gem? My Emerald, why? Why not come to me? Surely you known Dumbledore is using you! _Manipulating you my little ssserpent… _Can't you see that My Emerald? My Serpent? Why not come to me? We're not as bad as we seem. We're honest, and just. We could take care of you…. _Give you a home my ssserpent… _I wish to save you from the pain I experienced…

But how? How? Would you find out about Dumbledore's manipulation and turn to me? What would you do if your friends joined me? Would you join them? Stop your suffering? How would I get them, and through them to you, to join me? How-?"

The door slammed open and he jumped to his feet pointing his wand at the intruder. He slowly pocketed it once he saw it was Bella. He raised an eyebrow, she appeared to be ranting. How amusing.

"—I was so mad! How dare he! Rodolphus was undermining my plans! We need to have the people who were in Azkaban rehabilitate! We need to train! To get stronger so we can _kill _that Old Goat! But noo! Rudy said that they have to rest! I don't want to rest! Rudy can stuff his plans up his-"

"Bella," He said calmly.

She whipped around to look at him, "You think I'm right, right? I've been planning very hard to make sure we can get back to strength in almost no time! I ran through the plans and I-I-"

"Bella," He said softly walking up to her and caressed her cheek. Her mouth shut at once and continued silkily, "I think it's a marvelous plan. We need to be at our strength soon. I've read your plans and I think we should go through with them-"

"Really?" Bellatrix said her eyes shining, "You really think so?"

He chuckled, "Yes, now please don't interrupt me," She nodded, "I know how eager you are to attack that filthy band of murderers and rapists. It's a noble cause and I admire you for your passion," She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, "_But._ But I've decided to go through with a sneakier plan. Assume a new identity and befriend the minister. His relationship with the Old Goat is unsteady and he thinks that Dumbledore is trying to undermind him. Why not further that idea? Why not make him turn to our ways? Trust us. Do what we say. Do what we do. Once we are in the spot where we want to be, we can take over the Ministry. We can do it without anyone noticing. They will bow to us and look at us.

They will look at us without fear, hate, and disgust. They will look at us with admiration, reverence, and hope! We will make them see who the Order of the Flaming Chickens is really like. And they will look to us as the Protector of their safety. Of their children's! We would finally have the upper hand! We would be able to have the power to do the things we want to do! And do you know how we're going to do this Bella?" He caressed her jaw and almost purred, "Like snakes. Sneaky and Silent. We're going to do this like the sneaky snakes we are."

Bellatrix was gaping at him her eyes filled with devotion, "That's a brilliant idea Tom!"

He chuckled, "Thank you. It was your cousin Sirius's."

Her jaw clenched shut, "That mongrel's! We shouldn't trust him!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and turned around and walked to his side table to pour himself a glass of wine, which he then sipped looking back at her, "Oh? What makes you say that? Speak up Bella, voice your reasons."

She stared at him with her mouth in a tight line and began pacing, "He's weird and always happy! He became a blood traitor once! He went to the Light! He only came back to the Dark when he found out about Reggie's kid! Only then! He still had to be convince about how the so-called Light wasn't so Light after all! We had to show him proof! And as much as I'm glad about him betraying the Light… How do we know he won't betray us? I mean after what happen with…" Her voice cracked and she trailed off stopping, "He should be treated cautiously. We don't know when he might betray us."

He nodded solemnly, "I'll take that into consideration."

Bella looked at him and said, "Why were you talking with him? Why not send a letter with Reggie?"

He chuckled dryly, "I've been discussing a matter with him. It may be of great importance to us. Tell me Bella… How do you feel about Harry Potter becoming one of our allies?"

Bella looked at him in shock from a moment before shouting out, "WHAT!?"

The door suddenly swung open as a man jumped in with his wand out, "What's wrong-?" He broke off when he spotted Bellatrix and him in the room. He nodded and pocketed his wand, "Oh! I was just walking down the hall… I'm sorry if I interrupted."

He waved his hand and said, "No, no. Remus please sit down! I was just discussing something with Bella," As Remus sat down, he too, took his seat.

Bella looked between Remus and him, before grabbing a bottle of firewhisky and sitting down. She started drinking as she motioned for them to talk.

Remus spared her a glance and looked to him speaking, "What were you discussing?"

He took a sip of his wine and said, "Drink, Remus?" Remus shook his head no, "Alright, then. We were just discussing and interesting idea, Sirius came up with."

Remus frowned and said, "Oh?"

He nodded, "Yes. An interesting idea that has had me getting insomnia. It's about… Making Harry Potter one of our allies. What are your views Remus?"

Remus nodded once he managed to keep his eyebrows from escaping off his face in surprise, "Well…" He cleared his throat, "Well, then. If he were one of our allies we would probably earn a very powerful wizard. If we made it public, then the Light would have lost its shepherd. They would be terrified of us. That might be able to get some of the neutral families on our side."

He nodded and told Remus about his plans about getting into the Ministry and taking over from there. Bellatrix nodded as she drank more and more, occasionally muttering rude comments about Remus and Harry Potter, which she continued to do as Remus spoke.

Remus nodded, "Well then. He would be very powerful influence there. He could join our… Party. We would get lots of support from the public. However, we would have to convince him about telling the public that Dumbledore forced him to say that… that Voldemort was back. To have him say that Dumbledore has been manipulating him, and to expose his childhood… It would gain us more influence and Dumbledore would be looked down upon even more. But Dumbledore will most likely try to assassinate him. Harry's very powerful with his magic, but he's never learned how to fight. I don't think he's even been taught how to control his magic."

Bella looked at Remus in shock with her jaw open in indignation, "How would they possibilitiess…" She slurred a bit drunk, "Even be so… So-! So re-donk-oh-liss! Remy! That's awful!" She sauntered over to him and collapsed next to him on the couch. She flung her arms around him, "You d-don't know how to control the sparkles!" She gave out a cry, tears streaming down her face as she half-giggled, "You can make it sparkle into soo many sparkly colors!"

Remus shot him a quick look. He sighed and he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Bella, "Stupefy!"

Bella's eyes rolled backwards and he levitated her back to her chair. Remus smiled at him quickly.

"Thank you," Remus said.

He gave him a smirk, "Oh, you haven't seen anything. She drinks a lot. I have this special spell that acts like cold water being dosed on the person its cast at. It also acts like and enervate and a sobering potion. Of course it doesn't drop real ice cold water on her though… I know I should actually dose her with water and leave her without a sobering potion in a room full of bells, but… Watch," He waved his wand at Bella and silently cast it.

They suddenly heard Bellatrix shriek and jump up drawing her wand, "What the Hell-?!" She looked at him and said dangerously, "Oh, no you didn't!"

He chuckled, "Bella, don't be angry. You weren't paying attention and you were draped all over poor Remus."

She scowled at him, "I'm paying attention now," She sat down and smirked, twirling her wand in-between her fingers, "Besides… You're just jealous of Remus!"

He looked at her and said calmly, "I am not jealous. You are, however, trying my patience, Bella…"

Bella paled slightly, sighing, and nodded.

He looked back to Remus and said, "If he were to come to our side, I would teach him how to control his magic. I might even teach him how to fight. Never the less," He said waving his hand in the air as Bella gaped at him, "There are other things to talk about. How are things going with the packs?"

Remus smiled, "Good! They're accepting me as their pack leader. Many packs are coming to join us, because of the town we've set up. We may need to build more, though, to accompany the increasing number of werewolves we are gaining."

He nodded, "Excellent. You can go to Sirius for more money for supplies and such. Any other news?"

Remus grinned, "Yes. We've managed to convince the vampires to send an ambassador to meet with you!"

Bella moaned and stood up, "Werewolves and political talk! Boring! I'm going to find Cissy, maybe play with the house elves on the way there…" With that she walked out the door, leaving behind the nearly empty bottle of firewhisky.

He chuckled at Bella's unique way of dismissing herself, "How amusing…"

Remus laughed, "Indeed!" He looked at Remus realizing that he said that out loud, "Very amusing. Though now that she's gone… I want to thank you for giving Harry a chance."

He nodded and waved his hand, "He's powerful and thus he will make a powerful ally. You're dismissed, Remus. Thank you for advising me, once again."

Remus nodded standing up and stretching, he walked to the door and turned around giving a formal bow saying, "Good Evening," before leaving, gently closing the door behind him.

He took a sip of his wine and spoke a loud, "Of course I'd give him a chance. He's just like me," He sighed, "It appears the stage is set and the game is about to start. I get to spare a valuable knight and it looks like everything's perfect!" He said with a small smile.

_Almost._


	5. Happiness and Revenge: Ch 4

Sorry for the wait, school has been keeping me busy so I don't have much time. I've started a drabble/ story (maybe) if you want to check that out. _I would like to remind you of the poll that I have going. Please check that out_. If you want me to update this sooner then tell me to do that. This is actually a rather long chapter from what I had planned. Which was originally, believe it or not, four small paragraphs long. OH! Please send me a review to guess what was on the paper. I want to know what you lovely reader think about it.

_**I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS UNTIL I GET SOMEONE TO SEND ME A REVIEW GUESSING WHAT IS ON THE PIECE OF PAPER!**_

Ah… Now that that is out of my system… Read & Review. – **London **out

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only put them into these situations out of spite.

* * *

Hermione was on the Astronomy Tower once more. She had a wonderful makeup session with Draco and as she thought back to it she smiled. He would probably be embarrassed if she brought that emotional scene into a conversation. She laughed quietly. He would probably be redder than a Weasely blushing. They had exchanged witty comments for a while. And now as she sat here, she was pondering about it.

She didn't realize that she missed him so much until he was gone. And it had only been four days that he'd been avoiding her! She really did love him… With all of her heart. He was really amazing. He could keep up that cool persona and fool the rest of the school with his acting. Yet she could see through most of his acts… And he loved her too. She smiled and looked up at the sky, taking in a deep breath. It was a bit chilly and she forgot her coat. She shivered.

She was shocked when a warm arm wrapped around her and a person sat down next to her, "Cold?" the voice said barely above a whisper.

She turned her head to look into those silver eyes that she loved so much, "A bit."

He gave her a small smirking smile and took of his outer robe with a flourish and she rolled her eyes. Typical Draco. He gave her a smile and wrapped it around her.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "Aren't you going to get cold?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Malfoys don't get cold."

She laughed and he smiled, "Yeah, right. You and your Malfoys don't do this and Malfoys do this," She laughed again.

He looked offended, "Malfoys are quite good at a lot of things," He leaned in closer to her, "Such as kissing," And soon she was being kissed possessively and passionately by him.

After some time they broke apart a bit out of breath. She nodded in a conversational tone, "Oh, yes. Malfoys are quite good at kissing. I've experienced this myself. But, really? Everyone gets cold!"

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her, "Haven't you heard?"

She frowned, "Heard what?"

He laughed, "My Father is called the Ice King, my Mother is called the Ice Queen, and I've been called the Ice Prince a fair amount of time. Why would the nobilities of Ice feel cold? After all they are cold themselves."

She laughed, "Of course your family would be called that… At least I got a new nickname for you."

"Oh, no! The horror!" He laughed and she grinned up at him.

They sat in silence for a bit, before she scooted closer to him. He looked at her and pulled her onto his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed in deeply. They sat for a while enjoying each other's company.

Draco could tell that she was drifting off into her own thoughts, "Mya?"

She jumped a bit before looking at him, "Dragon?"

"What were you thinking about?"

She gave a deep sigh and seemed to stare off into nothingness, "Lots of things…"

"Such as?"

"Hopes, dreams. Other stuff like that…"

"Want to go into detail?"

She gave a soft laugh that seemed to float on the soft breeze, "I hope that the war will end soon. That families won't be torn apart. I hope that neither of us or our loved ones die. I dream of our future…"

"Our future?" He asked a bit worried.

"Yeah…" She stared off into space for a second, "That we can live through this war. That maybe one day we can get married without anyone objecting to it. That we can have kids. That we can grow old and happy and die that way… Happy. Without worrying about the war. I don't want to die in some stupid battle, separated from you. I want that to happen. Marriage, kids, and peace. Maybe not today or tomorrow… But someday."

He closed his eyes and nodded, holding her tightly, "Someday…"

* * *

She woke up that morning refreshed and happy. She did everything with a smile as she got ready for her day. It was a bit shocking and the rumors started to fly. What happened to make Granger so happy? Did she finally get a boyfriend? Ha! Impossible! Maybe it was Ron? Ooh! Maybe.

One thing was for sure, she was definitely in a good mood. It showed when she skipped down to the Great Hall with a smile on her face. Professor McGonagall smiled when she saw one of her smartest and most cherished cubs so happy.

"Good morning Harry!" She said when she sat down.

He looked up with dark bags under his eyes. He tried for a smile, but it ended up looking like a grimace, "You look happy."

As she dug into her food she spoke, "I am happy Harry! And nothing's going to dampen my mood!"

"Hey Mione!" They both turned to look as Ron sat down next to them, "Why do you look so happy?"

While Harry gave a small knowing smile, Hermione scowled.

"Is it a crime for me to be happy Ronald?"

"No-"

"Then don't question why I am!"

"Fine!" Ron scooted a bit a ways from them.

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry with an expression that said, 'See! I told you nothing could dampen my mood!'

Harry tried for a chuckle, but it ended up sounding like a gagging noise. He started to cough a bit.

She frowned, "Harry, are you alright?"

He waved his hand, "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just…" His eyes quickly darted towards Ron, "It's about that Rune theory you're teaching me, Mione. You know it's been bothering me. I… I may have made a break through with it though," He swallowed largely and rubbed his eyes a bit.

"That's great Harry!" She said brightly as her mind went to work. He looked like he had just been through a war zone. He must have not have gotten much sleep, if any, last night. But… Rune theory? She knew it was an allusion to their preparations for the war, but… What was he talking about? He could be alluding to any number of things. Maybe he stayed up all night reading a book. Maybe he came up with a new spell that could be useful. Maybe he was actually talking about the Rune theory she assigned him, so if anyone asked, he could answer the questions and drive off suspicion. She didn't know and wasn't going to find out right now. She'd have to meet up with Harry to discuss it.

She stood up and nodded to Harry, "You can tell me about it at lunch. I have Transfiguration. And then I need to get to Professor Binn's Classroom. We're finishing the Bloodline potion today, remember? I can't wait to get it done and check out the results!"

Ron snorted, "Some of us who ruined our potion aren't finishing today, Mione."

"Whatever," With that she turned around and walked out of the Great Hall, barely refraining from skipping.

* * *

It was halfway through class and she was finished! She had survived Professor Binn's droning about meaningless things that seemed to go on and on and on. She had managed to complete her potion through Professor Snape's stalking and snarled comments. And she didn't have anyone near her blow up or melt their cauldron. Harry's potion had a bit to go. (He'd waited a bit to get started, which definitely didn't make Professor Snape happy.) She was ecstatic!

Her day had gone wonderfully and nothing could ruin it! She poured the potion onto the piece of parchment and pricked her finger.

_Here goes nothing!_

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

He looked around at his circle of friends. They were discussing the finer points of political take over. He had Bella siting to his left dressed in some tight leather outfit of hers, he raked his eyes over her before looking to her right. Her sister Narcissa sat there then Lucius, Fenrir, Remus, Sirius, Regulus, Rabastan, and Rudolphus to his right. There were some empty seats, because he had some people still recovering or out in the field working for him to get more people on their side. Severus, who would normally be sitting next to Lucius in the circular table, was of course gone because of class. He however had already been informed last night by himself about the change in plans. Severus had been a bit reluctant at first, but then showed a bit of relief. Strange as he thought back on it.

But it was starting to get ridiculous, what they were talking about, after being in the council room after at least four hours straight. He needed to wrap up some matters so they could take a recess. At least he could get them some food.

"WE CANNOT SHOW SUPPORT OF WEREWOLVES YET!"

"WHY NOT!?"

"BECAUSE-"

He looked between Remus and Fenrir, who were standing up having a screaming match. He sighed, like alpha like cub.

"Gentlemen," He said waiting for them to stop.

"THAT IS RIDICULOUS!"

"Gentlemen."

"IT ISN'T IF YOU LOOK AT IT LIKE-"

"Gentlemen!"

"-AND LIKE THEY'RE GOING TO BELIEVE THAT!"

"GENTLEMEN!"

Everyone looked at him. And he gave a loud sigh, "Sit down!" They did so and murmured their apologies. He'd have to solve this little dispute, "I agree with Remus-"

"WHAT!?"

"SILENCE! And sit back down! We need to get them to trust us before making big moves like that Fenrir! The Ministry isn't too fond of 'Half-breeds'" He made air quotations, "right now. And they aren't completely stupid. They might begin to suspect! Therefore Remus is right. We have to play this right! If anyone has anymore comments about how we are going to run the 'Rebirth Party', you can write them down and put them in the question/ complaints box, over there, for me to read," With everyone nodding, he ran a hand through his hair, "Well then…" He clapped his hands and food arrived in front of everyone, "Let us eat while we discuss the next subject on the agenda. Which is…"

Remus piped up, "The Vampire ambassador."

He nodded and picked up his glass of wine sipping it. The house elves knew him well. As they continued to discuss the matter, such as food, rooms, and other accommodations, they changes onto another topic.

"Potter!" Lucius sneered.

He rubbed his forehead. Trying to convince Bella's brother-in-law that having Harry Potter on their side was a good move was nearly impossible. It was a good thing that he was stubborn. However, Lucius was getting on his nerves and he was about to just hex him and tell him to live with it.

"Yes! I know you have a bit of a vendetta with him! That doesn't mean-" He was a bit shocked when he got interrupted.

"It isn't just that."

He turned his head to the left and tilted it, "What do you mean, Regulus?"

Regulus looked at him with angry eyes and spat out venomously, "Revenge!" He stood up, "We were promised revenge! Revenge against the Potters and the Longbottoms! We lost young souls that we cared about to them! And you want to buddy up to their filthy mangy excuse of a son! I want revenge against them for what they did! I know that they themselves are dead! But I won't rest until their children are dead, too! AN EYE FOR AN EYE, RIDDLE! AN EYE FOR AN EYE!"

When Regulus sat down there were multiple people nodding their head and he himself was a bit pale. He hadn't expected an outburst from such a mild mannered man. Then again, considering the circumstances… He supposed that Regulus could unleash that famous Black temper, that rivaled that of the Weasely's, due to the circumstances. He sighed. Best try to herd them while they were out of their pens…

"You don't think I didn't think about that?" He said his voice as cold as ice, quiet. Everyone started to look at him nervously. Regulus seemed to think he went too far, judging by his current skin tone, "I looked at it and saw it as one of our best options. Besides… I haven't started the welcoming party yet. I just asked you to keep an open mind about the _possibility _that he _might _come over to our side. There's a large chance that he will refuse. And in that case, we can kill him. _Once! Once_ I retrieve my soul piece back! I never said _anything _about Neville Longbottom! You can still kill him."

They looked to him and nodded a bit skittishly. He took a rather large gulp of his wine. He nodded and spoke a bit as the conversation continued on a bit smoother and a bit mellower. He was getting to be a bit distracted by the strange feelings of nervousness and excitement he was getting. He was beginning to feel a bit antsy. He felt a shiver and the feeling of eyes on him. He looked up and shared a look with Bella.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

* * *

Hermione put her finger down on the parchment and sat back to watch the results. From the spot where she pricked her finger she watched as the blood vanished into nothing and then as red ink swirled into existence. She smiled as it began to form the words **BLOODLINE FAMILY TREE OF**… Her smile turned into a frown before a look of horror briefly flitted across her face. It was soon replaced with a look of calm before she folded the parchment up nice and neatly, stuck it in her pocket, gathered her books and put them in her bag, stood up calmly, and ran out of the room as if the Devil was chasing after her.

_No. No. No! This can't be happening!_

She ran into a random empty classroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She sat down on a desk and stared at the wall. It couldn't possibly be… She took out the piece of paper and glared at it. How she wanted to burn it and pretend as if nothing had occurred.

"Miss Granger!"

"Hermione! Where are you?"

"Come on Granger! Can't be that scared of your lack of a magical bloodline!"

Other voices called out to her. Farther away, but getting closer. She took a deep breath and folded up the parchment, putting it back into her pocket. She needed time to think this out… To think things through. She didn't have that time right now, so she would have to pretend she was fine until she could get that time. She couldn't do anything reckless in the meantime. Unfortunately recklessness was a natural Griffindor trait. She sighed and then bolted upright.

_Oh, no! How am I going to face him!_

Then the door slammed open.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

"Are you alright?" He looked to his left towards Rudolphus.

He turned his head to look back at Bella and said hoarsely, "Why do I feel like someone has just walked over my grave?"

Bellatrix didn't have the time to reply as just then the door slammed open.

_Who could it possibly be now? _He thought with a growl, whipping out his wand.


End file.
